5.3.0
center|700px Период техобслуживания: 07.08 01:00 — 07.08 09:00 по МСК; Компенсация: Энергия x100, Очки усиления x50, Сундук героя 5★ center|300px Приветствую, агенты! Это CM Fragment из команды MARVEL Future Fight. Галактус, одна из наибольших угроз во вселенной, приближается к нашему миру! Теперь, когда он идет по нашему следу, новые герои должны объединиться вместе с Первой семьей, чтобы предотвратить наше уничтожение. Приготовьтесь к битве с Галактусом в новом этапе режима Рейд на огромного босса! Вот более подробное описание того, что стоит ожидать в августовском обновлении MARVEL Future Fight вместе с восьмидесятилетием MARVEL! Три новых персонажа присоединятся к нам на поле боя: Нэмор, Серебряный Серфер и Волна будут добавлены в постоянно расширяющийся список персонажей MARVEL Future Fight! Первая Семья также возвращается с четырьмя новыми костюмами, чтобы поддержать их в сражении с грядущей угрозой. Также еще три персонажа смогут реализовать свой Потенциал для усиления своих способностей! И последнее, но не по важности, король Атлантиды также прибудет с новыми способностями! Улучшение до Т-3 доступно для Нэмора! В режим Рейд на огромного босса будет добавлен новый этап, там вы можете сразиться с Галактусом и получить улучшенные награды! Будет добавлено новые Героическое Приключение, в котором вы сможете насладиться историей Волны и проследить её становление как героя. Как и было обещано, будут добавлены улучшения в системы Объединения Уру и Усиление Типа. И чтобы помочь вам, также были улучшены награды за вход, а также игровой контент. Добавлено 3 новых персонажа! Новые Супергерои собрались вместе, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Галактусом, Пожирателем Миров. Воспользуйтесь силами Защитника океана, Нэмора, нового Филипинского супергероя, Волны и Серебряного Серфера, который когда-то был Вестником Галактуса. Добавлено 4 новых костюма! Небожители (Целестиалы) начали угрожать нашей планете! Приготовьтесь защитить Землю новыми костюмами, чтобы еще больше усилить способности членов Первой Семьи! Добавлены костюмы для Мистера Фантастика, Невидимой Леди, Человека-факела и Существа. *Эффекты всех костюмов базируются на ранге Обычный. *4 новых костюмов будут продаваться по скидке в период события после обновления. Вы сможете взглянуть на них перейдя в меню Вселенная Marvel, а затем выбрав костюм. Еще 3 персонажей смогут реализовать свой Потенциал и Новый Т-3 персонаж С августовским обновлением следующие персонажи смогут раскрыть свой Потенциал: Волна, Нэмор и Серебряный Серфер. Реализуйте их Потенциал и поднимите их уровень до 70-го. 500px|center После реализации Потенциала Нэмора вы сможете еще больше усилить Короля Атлантиды, улучшив его до Т-3! Посмотрите ниже на детали его Абсолютного навыка, который поможет переломить ход любой битвы. Улучшения в Рейде на огромного босса Контент, в котором Агенты, кооперируясь, должны победить гигантского босса, получит улучшения! Это всё благодаря обратной связи, которую мы смогли получить от наших агентов в ходе нашего последнего опроса. 1. Галактус — новый босс в режиме Рейд на огромного босса. 600px|center *С Галактусом можно сразится: Суббота 18:00 - Воскресенье 17:59 по МСК 2. Прохождения этапа с Галактусом даст вам шанс получить биометрики для нативного Т-2 Серебряного Серфера. - Биометрики Серебряного Серфера можно получить не более 10 раз в день. 600px|center *Минимальное количество биометрик Серебряного Серфера — х1 можно получить проходя Рейд на огромного босса, но не более 10 раз в день. 3. Был произведен ребаланс наград в режиме Рейд на огромного босса в сторону незначительного увеличения количества получаемых Наборов для усиления типа. *Награды можно получить с определенной вероятностью при прохождении Рейд на огромного босса. * Биометрики Серебряного Серфера можно получить 10 раз в день. * Использование Очков усиления увеличит количество наград, шанс получения предметов также возрастет, если у вас будут необходимые бонусные персонажи. 4. Теперь Агенты смогут приглашать своих друзей в Фойе Рейда на огромного босса. 600px|center - Можно пригласить только тех друзей, которые находятся в игре. 5. В Рейде на огромного босса улучшены бонусные эффекты, получаемые при Усилении улучшений типа 600px|center В Героическое приключение добавлен новый Набор заданий Добавлен особый контент, чтобы узнать больше о Волне! Посмотрите на новый набор заданий “Волна разрушения!”. Присоединяйтесь к Волне в её путешествии сквозь 4 этапа. 600px|center Улучшения в системе Усиления типа The Type Enhancement system has been improved to make it more efficient for characters. Make sure to use it to strengthen your characters even further. 1. Усиление Наборов для усиления типа было улучшено материалов Вы можете получить Набор для усиления типа более высокого ранга, усилив Наборы для усиления типа более низкого ранга! 600px|center материалов Вы можете получить Наборы для усиления типа более низкого ранга, разобрав Наборы для усиления типа более высокого ранга! 600px|center - Когда вы разбираете Наборы для усиления типа более высокого ранга, то получите 1⋆ Наборы для усиления типа. 2. Уменьшено количество необходимых материалов для Усиления типа. 600px|center - Усилитель типа, Камни Норн и Кристаллы М'Краан больше не нужны для Усиления типа. - Теперь для Усиления типа нужны только Наборы для усиления типа и золото! *После обновления Усилители типа больше не будут использоваться. Все оставшиеся Усилители типа в вашем инвентаре будут заменены на Наборы для усиления типа, в зависимости от типа и будут Доставлены во Входящие. *Количество Наборов для усиления типа, которые вы получите, равно количеству Усилителей типа разделенных на 4. Пример. Если у вас есть 110 Усилителей типа, то 110 / 4 = 27.5 -> 28. Вы получите 28 Боевых / Ударных / Скоростных / Универсальных Наборов для усиления типа. *Наборы для усиления типа можно будет забрать во Входящих в течении 7 дней. Улучшения в системе Объединения Уру После июльского обновления система Объединения Уру была улучшена. Проверьте ниже список улучшений, сделанных для вашего удобства. 1. Добавлено непрерывное объединение Уру одного типа. 600px|center - Мифические Уру нельзя объединять таким способом. 2. Объединение уже вставленных Уру 600px|center 3. Была изменена кнопка усиления вставленных Уру. 600px|center 4. Были сделаны улучшения , чтобы предотвратить использование Благословения Одина в качестве материалов для непрерывного объединения. 5. Получение Благословения Одина будет объявляться во всех чатах. Добавлена новая Колекция костюмов Foundation 600px|center Другие улучшения 1. Кнопка с вероятностью выпадения предметов была добавлена в те наборы в игре, где награда случайна. 600px|center 2. Информация о персонажах была дополнена, чтобы давать сведения об Игнорировании иммунитета. Другое 1. После обновления стоимость вытаскивания Уру будет возвращена от бесплатно до определенного количества кристаллов. 2. Исправлена ошибка, при которой способность Воскрешение снималась у оппонентов при использовании Абсолютного навыка Доктором Стрэнджем. 3. Добавлены специальные описания навыков для ослабления иммунных эффектов при воздействии, например Снижение защиты. 4. Исправлено остаточное изображение Командного костюма Железного Человека. Совсем скоро встречайте новых Фантастических Героев в MARVEL Future Fight! И спасибо всем вам за полезные отзывы по игре, которые помогли нам подготовиться к обновлению. Спасибо. Категория:Обновления